


Geronimo

by serafinapekala



Series: Singing For My Supper [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kinda, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinapekala/pseuds/serafinapekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Geronimo" by Sheppard. AU setting: Darcy in the 40s, Steve comes back from the war. Sorry, Peggy.</p><p>Darcy is just trying to enjoy some quality me-time when two strangers interrupt her unexpectedly. Two attractive strangers. She ends up enjoying her time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get this out of my system so I can get back to The Powdery Orange Ratio, and of course it's just getting longer and longer. Please be patient! <3
> 
> Also: so that's what it looks like when the formatting copies properly. Huh.

Darcy's been swimming in the watering hole for years, ever since she moved to New York, driving out to the boonies to get away from the noise and smells of the city. And in all that time she never saw a soul. It was a few miles off a dirt road and in the height of summer, when the sun baked the earth and the air shimmered, it was the perfect escape. The river was interrupted by a small waterfall that had carved a cave and a pool, both just the right size. Local fly fishers didn't even seem to know about that spot – she'd sometimes see them twenty or thirty miles downstream on her way in, where the road was still paved and you could see it from the river. Long before you crossed the cattle guards that told you you were, well and truly, in the middle of nowhere. And it was a beautiful nowhere – the orange of the rocks and the general dustiness suddenly cut through by the blue-green water surrounded by very tenacious shrubs. The shrubbery was almost as tenacious as the sexism she constantly had to deal with, despite being the only recipient of a full ride merit scholarship from Culver for the past ten years to study political science.

She'd been going there for so long she didn't even bother with a swimsuit sometimes. _Maybe I'm getting complacent here_ , she thought. She had a feeling today would be different. It didn't do anything to ease the disgruntled feeling lodged in her chest.

But then, she'd been swimming here for, what, five years? And had never seen anybody here, not even on the dirt road, not even any tracks. She was just being paranoid, she decided, and parked her Volkswagen as far off the road as she could get it without actually driving it into trees and boulders. Wouldn't do for someone to see it and come looking to see if she was in trouble, after all. Not that that happened here like it did in Virginia, which she still thought of as back home, even though she'd only gotten her master's degree at Culver and hadn't lived there very long. New Yorkers were rude, and bossy, and very stressed, and she kind of hated them a little. Which was exactly the kind of stress she came here to forget about. She rolled her shoulders and grabbed her tote bag from the passenger seat, leaving the windows cracked so the car wouldn't turn into more of a sauna that it already was outside, and started hoofing it through scrub brush. There wasn't a trail, but she knew the area so well by now – plus she could hear the roar of the waterfall.

That first cannonball off the cliff after miles of walking through 100+ degree heat was like being reborn. When she finally surfaced Darcy scrubbed her hands through her hair and whooped. It felt like all the dust and grime from the city and the hike was swirling away down the little river. A few strong strokes brought her to the edge of the pool where she'd stowed her tote in the shade under a thick bush. One end of a long piece of twine she tied to the bush; the other she wrapped around her water bottle, already in its plastic bag to keep the water out when she left it in the pool as a natural refrigerator. Never knew if there'd be giardia in this water and it was waaay better to be safe than shitting your guts out and dying of heat stroke and dehydration in the middle of nowhere.

Once again she had that nagging someone-is-coming feeling, but she couldn't hear anything over the water and the rim of the cliffs lining one side of the pool blocked visibility. Darcy shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all her worries and suspicion, before she stripped down to her skin for a refreshing swim. Flinging her bikini at the shrub sheltering her bag, she dove back under the dark blue-green water. It felt so good. There was no way anybody was coming around – it was deadly hot out, for starters, and as far as she could tell nobody had ever been here before. There'd never been so much as a cigarette butt or discarded beer can. Not even shotgun shells. It was pristine. Idly she floated for a bit before starting some laps to stretch her stiff and tired muscles.

Abruptly she stopped. There, was that a motorcycle on the road? It was certainly a loud one, if she could hear it from here, though the cliffs did echo every little sound back and amplify it. They also made it impossible to tell where the sound was coming from. She stared around, listening hard, as the sound faded away.

Maybe that's what her gut had been telling her – someone else on the _road_. She laughed a little at her own fear that she'd run into another person. There was no way.

She'd been swimming for maybe another half hour when she heard voices approaching. They must be close, too, if she could hear them over the waterfall. _Fuck!_ She swam for the waterfall as fast as she could – it was the only cover, and she doubted she could get to her swimsuit in time. She thanked her lucky stars she'd already been close to it as she scrambled up the water-slicked rock and into a cave carved out by centuries of pounding water.

Her heart was pounding just as loud as the waterfall. Where were they? She had heard them, but she couldn't see them. She could barely see past the waterfall, but surely she'd be able to see them if she got a little closer to lip of the cave. Breathing shallow and rapid, she edged toward the lip of the cave.

A few seconds later, a dark-haired man went flying into the water from the cliffs above her. She pressed herself as far back into the darkness as she could. _Shit. Shit!_ _Ohh, why didn't I listen to my gut? Of all the days to go skinny-dipping, I pick the one fucking day in the past eight years that someone actually comes here. Typical._ The dark-haired man surfaced and looked straight at her – no, she thought, remembering to breathe again, at the skinny blond guy who jumped in after him. The earthy smell of greenery, mosses and algae, barely registered.

Shit, how many people were there?

Just two, it seemed. They were laughing with the relief of the water and she wanted to shoot them. Maybe they wouldn't notice her stuff and they'd leave and she could just walk away and pretend it had never happened. Despite the heat of the day, it was cool in dark cave behind the waterfall. She shivered a little. This was going to be a long day.

Ten minutes later she was crouched on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees, watching the two men – for all that he seemed very young, the blond guy must be about the same age as his fit-looking buddy based on how they interacted – when her suit and bag caught the blond guy's eye. _Shit, I am so busted!_ she thought as he scanned the area, eyes lingering her hiding place for a fraction of a second. He was going to point them out and they were going to start looking for her and they'd find her and she was _naked_ for crying out loud –

But he challenged his friend to a breath-holding contest, then swam over and grabbed her suit down to shove it and the bag further under the bush. Where even she couldn't see them, and she was looking right at them. He splashed conspicuously and his friend waited a few seconds to prove his superiority, presumably, and came back up again.

Interesting. That one was quick on his feet, and compassionate to boot. Maybe he'd figure it out. What if he sent his friend home, and then stuck around to wait her out? She'd have to go home at some point. If only she could hear what they were saying. Maybe they were flirting – _I mean, a man's man and a delicate guy like that? Come on,_ she reasoned with herself.

Despite herself, she was still a little surprised when the brown-haired one pulled the smaller man in for a kiss. His hands pushed briefly against the bigger man's chest, but even to her it didn't look sincere. When they parted, flushed and panting with the effort of staying afloat and kissing simultaneously, he said something and the brown-haired man gestured widely. “What if someone sees” and “Who's going to see,” presumably. The smaller man's eyes flicked to the waterfall.

Shit, he definitely knew she was there.

Worse, the other guy had definitely noticed.

Now they were both looking at her hiding place, saying things she couldn't hear, peering into the darkness. She couldn't get any further back or behind the waterfall, which thankfully was relatively uniform. It was a bit of a bottleneck at the top. That did _not_ matter right now. She was panicking.

The brown-haired guy started swimming toward the waterfall. He was close, any second he'd be able to see her. But the blond guy called out to him, loud enough she could hear it – “Bucky, wait,” – and he stopped and turned around. Not-Bucky, the scrawny guy, since she didn't have anything else to call him, pulled her stuff back out from under the bush, displaying her swim suit with a significant look. Bucky looked back at the waterfall, peering a little less intently this time.

Darcy was _so_ busted. And how could it possibly be worse, two guys in the middle of nowhere? She'd put herself into such a dangerous position. Nobody even knew where she was, she could be killed – or worse, raped and then killed – and nobody would ever find her corpse.

Not-Bucky was swimming toward the waterfall with her swimsuit in his hand and a grim determination on his face. She was casting around for a rock, a stick, _anything_ to use as a weapon when he climbed the rocks next to the waterfall and pushed his hand through it, shoving her swimsuit at her.

“We know you're in there,” he said. “Just put your clothes on and come out.” His face, indeed his whole body, was turned away. “We're not going to hurt you. It's okay.”

When he hadn't turned to look at her after several seconds, she darted forward as quietly as she could and snatched her suit back. He jumped visibly, but rather than looking at her he climbed back down and jumped back into the pool, swimming out to where she could see him. She yanked her suit on. Maybe they'd forget she was there and then leave –

“Come on out, it's okay,” not-Bucky shouted.

 _Damn_. Well, it was never very likely, with the both of them watching the waterfall like hawks.

“We can always come in, if you'd prefer,” Bucky called out, a cheeky look on his face. Not-Bucky elbowed him in the side and made a grab at him as he started swimming toward her again. She backed up a few feet and made a running jump, praying she wouldn't slip and knock herself out on the wet rock, through the waterfall and into the pool like an arrow.

She dove deep, using her momentum and the rushing water to go as deep as she could, as far away from them as she could, trying to surface somewhere they wouldn't expect so they wouldn't get the drop on her. Darcy could practically feel the adrenaline coursing through her. Eventually, though, she needed air. She surfaced at the far end of the pool – it wasn't very big, so she was still only about fifteen feet from them – and tread water while she tried to decide what to do. They were right next to all her stuff.

“She should've come up by now. What if she's drowned?”

“She'll be fine. What if she saw us?” That sounded like not-Bucky. “You know the law. If she turns us in, you'll be lucky if all you lose is your rank.”

“I won't,” Darcy called. They both turned to face her; now that she could see them properly, they were both handsome in their own ways. “Turn you in, I mean. It's the forties, not the dark ages. Those laws are outdated and ridiculous.” The two men looked at each other uncertainly.

“You sound like a free spirit,” Bucky said. “Just how free would you say your spirit is? You're a beautiful dame, why don't you have some fun with us?”

It was clearly a proposition. He moved just a little bit closer, which would have been menacing if his face and body language hadn't been so open. And his friend was hovering behind him, treading water and watching her carefully. It was the look she sometimes got trying to coax cats off her fire escape and into her apartment.

“I guess we'll have to see,” Darcy answered flirtatiously, shocking herself just a little. She didn't even know these guys, and they could do just about anything to her if they wanted to.

It was kind of a turn-on.

“I'm Bucky,” Bucky said, still moving slowly toward her, “and this is my good friend Steve.”

“Darcy,” she said, and closed the gap between them to shake his hand. She was still watching them closely, feeling just a little bit wary, and flinched when Bucky went to move some of her wet hair off her face. He backed off immediately, swimming back several inches.

“Sorry,” she said, letting herself sink to her chin out of embarrassment. “I've never, um, done this before. Anything like this. It's not really... my usual. I've been coming here almost every hot day for the past eight years and I've never seen anyone else here.”

“You must've been scared when we turned up,” not-Buc-- er, Steve said softly. She could feel her smile fade as she looked away. She didn't want to admit that her only real experience pretty much amounted to being felt up roughly in the back of someone's parked car while he slobbered all over her mouth, stinking of alcohol and smokes. And she had no idea what to do now.

The boys started off slowly. The trio swam to sit and chat on a partially submerged ledge, relishing the cool water and the sun-warm stone. It was little touches at first, almost shy and questioning from Steve on her left, bolder from Bucky on her right, on the back of her hand, on her arm, on her shoulder, on her back. She felt oddly comfortable with them, leaning back on her hands between these two strange men and their touches. Darcy said something witty and they laughed and leaned into her, Steve resting his head lightly against her shoulder and Bucky pressing his lips against her damp hair. He was crowding into her space, leaning against one hand to turn toward her. She felt a warmth bubbling up that was not from the weather.

When Bucky tilted her chin toward him with a couple of fingers, she kissed him eagerly. Their first kiss was gentle, slow, almost reverent. And Bucky was a good kisser. Darcy felt Steve planting little kisses across her shoulder and along her collarbone; her breath hitched against Bucky's mouth when she felt Steve nip the crook of her neck. Bucky's eyes were dark with lust as she kissed hesitantly along his jawline and down the side of his throat; he watched as Steve's hand ran down Darcy's arm, caressing her fingers briefly and slipping to her thigh. Bucky put a hand on her bent knee so as not to feel left out and was extremely interested in how her legs relaxed a bit from their tense, pressed-together position. Bucky nudged under her cheek with his nose, turning her head away to nibble at her earlobe.

Steve leaned in close to Darcy, eyes locked on her lips, mesmerized by the catching of her breath and the small sounds she was making. Ghosting his lips over hers, Steve relished how she arched and reached toward him. He teased her a little bit more, drawing away just slightly every time she tried to kiss him, until her tiny pleased sounds turned plaintive, almost pleading. When he kissed her, she kissed him back drunkenly, licking into his mouth and opening hers to him. He dared to move his hand from her leg to her waist and could feel her sweat-slicked ribs expanding with her breath.

Finally one of Darcy's elbows buckled and she dropped onto her back, laughing with the surprise of it. The surprise of everything. Her eyes closed as one of the men – she was losing track now – rested his hand on her ribcage. It felt like Bucky – heavier, bolder, more sure of her receptivity. She smiled and opened her eyes lazily to see the two men kissing each other above her. On impulse she zipped one fingertip up Steve's spine; when he straightened and moaned into Bucky's mouth, the bigger man's fingers curled against Darcy's ribs.</>

Unexpectedly it was Steve's hand, not Bucky's, that found her breasts first. He broke his kiss with Bucky to look down at Darcy.

“We can always stop, or slow down, or whatever you need, doll. Just say the word,” he said, his voice rough with desire.

Darcy's response to that, she decided, should be to untie her top. But just the halter part, where it tied at the nape of her neck. She did it slowly, teasingly, enjoying the rapt attention of the two men.

“I'll remember that,” she said, and felt her back arching as the two men crowded each other to kiss her collarbones, one hand – Steve's? – slipping under her back and touching the clasp of her swimsuit questioningly. “Yes,” she whispered, and he fiddled with it for a second before unclasping it and drawing it slowly away, only glancing away to make sure he dropped it on the rocks and not in the water.

Then their hands and mouths were all over her. If they'd been a little tipsy on skin contact earlier, now they were drunk with it, caught up in the moment and loving every second. Steve tongued one nipple while his other hand slipped into Bucky's shorts; Bucky moaned and toyed with her other nipple between his fingertips, leaving hickeys on her shoulder and chest. Darcy, feeling a little like it was time to return the favor, ran a hand up the outside of Steve's thigh from his knee as far as she could go toward his hip, but the awkward angle didn't allow for much more than that. He propped his knee up and she teased him, skimming her fingertips now up and down the inside of this thigh, then the other one, and his hips rocked against her side as he groaned. For all that he'd seemed a little shy before, he sure wasn't anymore; Steve left a trail of little tickly kisses down her ribs and scooted around a bit to nudge at her knees with his knee.

Steve hummed against her waist as one of her knees dropped back into the cool water, giving him the access he wanted. He ran one finger along the edge of her swimsuit bottoms, across her hips and stomach, and felt her squirm. By now Darcy desperately wanted him to touch her, wanted release so badly that she was practically begging. The two men, evidently quite good at this, showering her with attention was much more than she was used to. It was nothing like the back of Billy's car at “makeout point,” which was supposed to be a romantic place but just made her feel squeamish. Bad-squeamish. Right now she was feeling good-squeamish. As Bucky kneaded the back of her other thigh she felt her hips rocking, heard her own voice moaning softly, and didn't even care. All she cared about right now was Steve's mouth planting kisses along her bent leg, Bucky's hand working Steve's hard-on, and how she could have been visiting this place for so long without ever meeting these two.

It was a sweet relief when Steve's kisses found her mound, kissing her softly through her swimsuit bottoms; she knew he was probably watching her intently for her reaction, but didn't care as her hips jerked. At some point Bucky had lost his shorts and he took her hand, wrapping it around himself and showing her with his hand how to jerk him, how much pressure to use and how slow to go. _For now,_ she thought, feeling wicked and delighting in it. When fingers on either side of her hips curled into her swimsuit bottoms, she lifted her hips so they could pull them off, scooting up out of the water and onto the warm rocks gracelessly. They followed her, Steve stripping his shorts off with an only fair kind of attitude. She watched his cock spring free and bounce a little bit.

“You sure, doll?” Bucky asked, nuzzling his nose against her ear. “We can stop if you want.”

She hesitated for just a moment, and before she could change her mind, Darcy wrapped one hand around each of them and began the same slow, steady tug Bucky had showed her. When their hands slipped between her legs, then between her folds, she saw stars; it only took them a few moments to work out their rhythm. Bucky, she was guessing, had two fingers inside her now, moving with the same steady pace she had on him, curling upward into her; Steve circled a couple of fingertips around her clit, following her pace as well. Experimentally she sped up for a few seconds and the attentive men matched her.

All but begging now for release, Darcy gradually picked up the pace. The men were kissing her on the cheeks and lips, then each other, then one of them was crushing his lips to hers and the other was leaving hickeys on her breasts. When she came, it was all-consuming; vaguely Darcy became aware that someone, sounded like a woman? was having an extremely loud orgasm. It took her several seconds to realize it was herself. It was hard to care if anybody heard them right now, honestly. Not when there were two quickly cooling splashes across her belly and chest and she was feeling better than she could remember ever feeling before.

Utterly spent, the three fell into a sticky, tangled mess. It was several minutes before any of them had the strength to slide down the rocks to rest in the cool, cleansing water. They didn't say much after that, instead basking in their afterglows and revelling in each other's company. After several hours of soft words, reassurances, and gentle, teasing touches, Darcy collected her things. After all, none of them had a flashlight, and the sun was going down. It would be dark in less than an hour.

“Wait,” Steve called after her. She turned and leaned out over the edge of the cliff.

“Will we see you again?” Bucky asked.

“If we're lucky,” she said, and silently hoped so. She winked and turned away a little regretfully, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, and headed for her car with a new spring in her step.


End file.
